villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Madam Medusa
'Madam Medusa '''is a major criminal and a participant of all three main villain wars. In Disney Vs Non Disney Villains, she plays the role of Cruella de Vil's second-in-command, but takes charge in Disney Vs Marvel Villains. She was the main villain of the animated Disney film ''The Rescuers. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Early Encounters with Carface Carface, the most powerful criminal in the war, sees Medusa's mining operation as a threat. Most importantly, Carface seeks the Devil's Eye, a massive diamond Medusa is hell-bent on finding. Carface thus brings his associate, Killer, to help eliminate her. When their first attempt to gun her down fails, they encounter her at her estate, only for Medusa to send Carface into the water. Carface barely manages to escape the bloodthirsty Brutus and Nero, Medusa's crocodiles. Allying with Cruella Cruella de Vil encounters similar troubled with Cat R. Waul , Carface's right-hand cat, and thus proposes an alliance to Medusa. Admiring Cruella's malevolence, Medusa accepts. With Edgar, Horace, and Jasper, the two set out to eliminate Waul and Carface once and for all. Before doing so, however, Medusa and de Vil contact the now unemployed Mr. Lickboot, having lost his client, Aunt Figg, earlier in the war. He agrees to fund their operation. Taking Out the Animals - Vs Cat R. Waul Medusa and Cruella attack Carface's base of operations during a performance by Darla Dimple, as the witnesses would be preoccupied with the actress's performance. Though Pete interrupts the performance, the operation is wholly successful, with Cruella eliminating Carface and Edgar killing Darla's deranged butler, Max. Medusa takes the stage, attempting to kill Cat R. Waul in front of the entire audience. While she demoralizes a few henchmen with her pot-shots, Waul himself shoots her in the leg. Before Waul can take another shot, though, Medusa hunts him down and sends him scurrying onto a giant mouse-trap. Shooting the mechanism, Medusa sends Waul careening through the air, into a US mailing bag... right before it is taken by a train. Cruella and Medusa delight in their newfound criminal empire. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Bludd and the Baroness Medusa's reign over the criminal underworld, however, is be short-lived. Though she thrives under the Ruberian Age, Cobra Commander contacts his assassins, the Baroness and Major Bludd, to take her out once her mining operation is discovered. The two overwhelm Medusa's small time thugs, as the gangster barely manages a counter-attack. As Bludd destroys her base, Medusa tries to flee atop Brutus and Nero. Careening out of control, Medusa is sent flying into a steel pipe, crushing her spine. Injured and beaten, she goes into hiding, though not without leaving mysterious rumours about a special fortune. Disney Villains War Instant Karma Madam Medusa's revenue sources take a large hit during the outset of the war. Cruella de Vil then gloats about her own wealth. The two get into a fight over the phone, with Medusa eventually swearing revenge. Cruella, however, beats her to the punch, ambushing Medusa in her car. The two get into a heated car chase. Though Medusa is forced off the road briefly, it is Cruela who ends up the worse for wear, getting into a deadly car chase with her henchmen, Horace and Jasper. Disney vs Marvel Villains Time Under Sykes and Malone Before the gang war began to occur, Medusa's pawn shop was an important part of Sykes' territory. The pawn shop was actually a cover buisness for a fence operations that Sykes used to obtain and sell stolen goods. As a result, her pawn shop was very important to Sykes' buisness. Medusa was able to use this leverage to get Sykes to fund an operation in Devil's Bayou to search for the legendary Devil's Eye diamond. The deal was fairly basic: Medusa would get the Devil's Eye and Sykes would get the rest of the treasure. This went on until Sykes's untimely demise at Shocker's hands. Soon afterwards, Medusa briefly came under the control of Mace Malone who for years had supported her diamond operation. This was short lived as Tombstone defeated Mace and took his territory. Time Under Tombstone and Green Goblin Once Tombstone took control, Medusa began to fear for her own security. While Tombstone wasn't too terribly fond of the continued funding of Medusa's operations in Devil's Bayou, he never personally acted against it for fear of inciting a split among his newly united gang. After Tombstone was arrested for attempted murder, destruction of public property, and disorderly conduct during his fight with Pete, he was put under heavy survelliance by the FBI and thus was no longer able to maintain a tight hold on his criminal empire and power changed once again to Goblin's hands. After the Goblin looked over Tombstone's records, he discovered that Medusa's Devil's Bayou operation was ultimately loosing him money. He called Medusa and informed her that he was shutting down her Devil's Bayou project and doubling the work load of her fence operation, much to Medusa's fury. Medusa, not willing to sit idly by, contacted Chang, the most powerful crime lord of the underground Magical world and proposed a deal with her: if Chang killed the Green Goblin and continued the funding of the Devil's Bayou operation, she could have control over New York's criminal underground. Chang agreed and went out to battle the Green Goblin but was ultimately frozen by one of the Goblin's Liquid Nitrogen bombs. Afterwards, despite having her funding cut, Medusa continued ger Devil's Bayou operation by secretly withholding money made on her fence operation. Before the Green Goblin could realize this, he was overthrown by Negaduck Taking Charge Medusa's buisness under Negaduck was short lived but Medusa supported him. For the Gangwar, Medusa introduced Negaduck to Horace and Jasper and provided him heavy weaponry. However, Negaduck's ambition proved to be his undoing. However, Negaduck's war did manage to create a power vacuum. Immediately upon recieving news of the vacuum, Medusa went to Crime Central to claim the empire. She arrived just after Kingpin and challenged him for full control of New York's criminal underworld. After a wild battle with Medusa's shotgun, Medusa was able to take out the rear rotor of Kingpin's helicopter and send him plummeting into the Hudson River. Following this, Medusa was named the new Kingpin of crime and used Smythe and Hammerhead as well as fellow crime lord, Owl's, support to allow her to hold control. Future Three months after securing power, Medusa put Hammerhead to work stealing priceless museum pieces to help continue funding the Devil's Bayou expedition. Hammerhead hired Sandman to steal Klang's bells but the supervillain met his demise instead. Not long afterwards, Medusa was approached by Doctor Anton Sevarius for help dealing with the Quarrymen. Medusa put Smythe's robots to the task of wiping out the Quarrymen but they ultimately failed. This enraged Medusa and, coupled with the news of Sandman's failure, did not create a pretty picture. Smythe returns to Medusa's tower just as Medusa and Doc Ock are testing the Hobgoblin's old Time Dialation Accelerator. Spider-Man swins into to foil their plans, but, before he can, Carnage slithers through the open portal and bonds to Spider-Man. This terrifying Spider-Carnage chases away Medusa and convinces Doc Ock and Smythe to support him as the new Kingpin of New York. Trivia *The fight between Medusa and Cat R. Waul is DvND co-creator 73windman's tenth favorite DvND fight. Category:Disney Villains Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Madame Medusa's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Townsville